I Love You
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Due to an accident at a lab while visiting, Stewie and Brian get chips stuck to their necks. Next thing you know they're in love with the first person they see. My first gay fic so be nice please. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Waking up

I love you

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy.

Summary: Due to an accident at a lab while visiting, Stewie and Brian get chips stuck to their necks similar to the moodulator chips from the Kim Possible episode "Emotion sickness" Now the 1st person they see they're in love with. Guess who it is.

Note: This could end up being an interesting story. I have a different one in production where Stewie and Brian switch bodies. That one might also turn out to be a good one. But we'll see.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter one- Waking up

Stewie and Brian had been out cold for a little while now. It had only been an hour ago when this happened. Stewie had heard about a bidding competition and decided he just had to win one of those cool inventions that were being bidded apon. So, Brian went along to watch him. It had only been a matter of moments since the start of bidding when suddenly the lab that they were holding the bidding in started to collapse. Apparently someone made one little "miscalculation" on one of their inventions. At the time a scientist was showing 2 tiny chips and was explaining how they worked.

As the lab rocked the Chips flew out into the crowd. Brian and Stewie had already started to turn and run when one of the spikey chips clung onto Stewie's neck. "Ow." he said. Putting his hand to his neck. "What's the matter?" Brian asked. "I think something bit me." Then a second chip flew and hit Brian in the neck. "Ow. What the hell?" he asked. Confused they tried to feel the backs of their necks but didn't see some falling debrees until it was too late. Brian pushed Stewie out of the way and Brian got knocked out. Stewie rolled into a wall and hit his head.

By now the crowd of people have long since gone and they were alone. Stewie had a few cuts and bruises from some debrees falling on him after he got knocked out. Although they weren't moving, an inner pain was mingling with the effect of the chips making memories come. Some good and bad.

Stewie twitched. His mind raced. He remembered memories that he never paid attention to before.

_Brian's trial had ended. He didn't have to die. They were back at home. Lois told Brian that it was good to have him back. As Stewie left the room he turned to Brian. "Dog?" he said. "Yeah?" Brian asked. Stewie didn't reply he just bowed and walked away. He never thought much on the subject but he did kinda miss Brian._

_--------------------------------------------_

_Brian had come to pick Stewie up from Grandma and Grandpa's house. On the way back home, Stewie began to realise that spending time with Brian was kinda fun. _

_------------------------_

_Stewie remembered feeling sick after he had that booster shot from the doctor and he also remembered how bad he felt when he realised Janet only liked him for his cookies. He also remembered how upset he was when he made Ladane lose the babysitting job. _

_He remembered getting fat while taunting Chris about his weight and he remembered when he got Chris to do things for him by putting a mind control device on him. _

_-----------------------------_

_Brian had just come back from rehab after kicking cocaine and he was leaving to "find himself". Everyone was shocked._

_Peter gaped. "You can't leave." "I have to, Peter. For me." Brian replied taking his bags and heading to the cab. "I love you all." he said as he left. Everyone went silent for a second. "Somebody say something." Lois said. Just then Stewie bolted down the stairs and ran past the crowd. "Brian wait!" he called. He ran up to the cab with a sad look on his face. Brian rolled down the window and looked at Stewie. Stewie didn't seem to know what to say at first. _

_He thought of saying. "I don't want you to go." but rethought it and spit at Brian and turned back to the house. Brian turned to the cab driver. "Airport please." _

_---------------------------_

_Stewie was quite embarrised after his debut on "Kid's say the darndest things" when his own hypnosis goggles were accidently used against him. Stewie remembered coughing his lungs out when he started smoking and Lois tried to keep him from smoking again. Luckily Peter spoke for his sake and decided he wasn't going to help the "Eldarada cigarettes" company anymore. _

_----------------------------------------_

_Then a few more memories came. Ones he never put much focus on even moreso than the other memories._

_He was exhilerated with the cheerleaders at Meg's school game. Then he asked himself. "What just happened to me?" Then he remembered when some guy hypnotised Him and Brian and they were kissing and the guy snapped them out of it.  
"It's over? Were we just hypnotised? I didn't even notice." Brian said. "Yeah, me too." Stewie replied then he frowned. "Why do I taste crotch?" he said._

_-----------------------------------------_

_Stewie remembered seeing Brian cry the first time Death was going to take Peter. The chip started to take it's effects and Stewie's feelings got enhanced a little. He never realised just how sad it was to see Brian cry. _

_Then he remembered something else. He remembered him and Brian doing that performance in the middle east village and how they got along when they were drunk. Once again enhanced feelings happened. He remembered the time he had failed his career as a local acting star with Olivia and Brian had come to bail him out of the crazy house. Then he remembered the time they got stuck together for 2 weeks. _

_Then he remembered that whenever he cried Brian seemed to be right there. Stewie was still out cold but his mind raced. 'My god.' he thought. 'How could I have missed that?' Brian was his one true friend. How could he be so stupid as to miss that? _

_One last thought came to his mind. They were disguised to spy on Mayor West and Meg. Stewie was dressed as a girl. When the mayor and meg came their way Stewie gasped. "They're coming our way! Kiss me!" he said. Brian kissed Stewie. When the mayor and meg went past them. Brian broke it and said. "Come on we have to follow them." He turned and saw Stewie still in that kissing position as if he was still being kissed. "Stewie?" he asked._

_"Huh? oh. oh." he replied snapping out of it. "Everything all right?" Brian asked. "oh, um. Yeah." Stewie replied. "hey, um. You know..Freakin' shot in the dark, you want to do something some time?" he asked._

_-(This last one where they disguise themselves to spy on Meg and Mayor west is from the recent new episode "Deep Throats")_

Stewie twitched a little as more feelings got enhanced. He began to gain conciousness. Brian on the other hand was thinking about all the times he'd been there for Stewie and how pitiful it looked when Stewie cried. He had sat beside him when he did so and comforted him. He cared about him. Speaking of whom...Stewie! Oh, god where is he? Brian's eyes snapped open and things were kinda blurry. "oh, god." he said rubbing his eyes. He shook his head to clear it. Then he looked around. He had a look of panic on his face. Then he saw Stewie still unconcious. "Oh, god. I hope he's not dead. If he is Lois is going to kill me!" he told himself. He ran over to Stewie.

"Stewie! Stewie! Are you all right? Say something!" he said shaking him. Stewie opened his eyes slowly. "Brian?" he asked. "Oh, thank god." Brian said in relief. Stewie shakily got up. "Good lord, Brian. You look a mess! Are you all right?" Stewie said, his eyes popping when he saw the gash in Brian's side. Brian didn't even notice it until now. "Well, you don't look so hot either." said Brian. "Do you think you'll be all right?" Brian asked. "I'm not sure. Probably, but that looks nasty. I think you should get that taken care of. "No, I'll be fine." Brian said. "Seriously Brian. I think you should get that checked out."

Brian looked at Stewie. "Since when did you become so concerned about me?" he asked. Stewie looked down. "Brian, I've been thinking. All that stuff I called you and all that stuff I did. It was stupid. How could I have been so blind to the facts. You're the only REAL friend I have and I guess I just want to say...well..Thanks." Stewie said. Brian didn't reply he just looked at him. "I-I mean all those times you were by my side when I was upset. You helped me go on. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I mean, why didn't I see this before?" he said. Brian looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Memories of Stewie flashed through his head again and his feelings grew.

For Stewie his feeling enhanced again and memories flashed through his head involving Brian. The comforting, the friendship, the kiss when they were disguised to expose Mayor West for being a whack job. Stewie finally sighed and Brian looked at him. "Brian.." he cleared his throat. "I think I..I think I love you." he said. Brian stared at him for a moment as the chips took full toll on both of them. Finally Brian replied.

"I love you too, Stewie."

------------------------------------

Uh-oh. What's going to happen now? Are they ever going to get back to normal? We'll have to see. R&R. This is my first Gay pairing fic so please be nice. I'm not too good at writing slash yet.

To my reviewers and Readers: There will be more Kim Possible and Family Guy Stories coming real soon. A couple based on dreams I had about them.

To those who thinks the story is a little weak, sorry. I feel a little weak right now, seeing as someone stole my purse last thursday in math class and never gave it back.


	2. New Affection

I love you

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy

(looks at reviews) Wow, I didn't know I did THAT good. Thank you. I'm sorry for the Looong wait. But I'd lost the flow for this story for a while. I hope this chapter will make up for it. I think it's the new episodes and the previews for "Saving Private Brian" that got me back into the flow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-New Affection

Stewie sighed. "I think I..I think I love you." he said. Brian stared at him for a moment as the chips took full toll on both of them. Finally Brian replied.

"I love you too Stewie."

"You mean it?" Stewie asked excited. "Sure." said Brian. "I've always loved you."

"I suppose deep down I've always loved you too, I just never realised it until now." Stewie admitted. They were both silent for a minute. "So, Brian, what say we get that checked out." he said.

At the hospital, they were checked out. The doctors patched up all the wounds they found, with the exception of the chips, which seemed to hide from they're view. How? It was unknown for now.

A little later, they left from the doctor's. Brian had his side bandaged up. As they headed home, Stewie looked at him. "Hey. You okay?" "Yeah." Brian replied. "Thanks for saving me, You know, back there in that lab." Stewie said. Brian smiled. "Hey, It was no problem buddy." "Yes, it was a hassle." Stewie said getting worked up. "You could've gotten killed saving me. You risked your life to save me, and that really means alot to me."

Brian's smile grew warmer. "Stewie, Of course I'd save you. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you. I love you." Stewie smiled. "You're the best pal an infant could want, you know that?"

Brian continued to give him a warm smile, but said nothing. "Brian, You've always been there for me...now...now I want to return the favor. I want to be there for you like you've done for me." Brian sighed. "Oh, come here kid." He gave Stewie a hug. "Do you want to hold hands on the walk home?" Stewie asked. "Yeah, sure." Brian said warmly.

Back at the house, Lois paced around.

"Oh, where are they? Brian should be back by now. How long does that Science show last?"

"Relax, Lois. They've probably been delayed whilst coming home. I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Peter assured her. "Now come on and watch this with me."

_We now return to 'Snow White and the seven Dwarfs'. _The tv announced.

We see the prince going over to Snow white, looking mad. "Snow White, Have you been screwing around on me lately?" Snow White shook her head. "No, of course not." She said. "Then why don't you explain this?" the prince said opening the door to their bedroom revealing the 7 dwarfs naked in Snow white and the Prince's bed. "Okay, So I have a thing for Dwarfs, all right. It's not like I think you suck in bed." "Okay, fuck this. I'm not staying with a whore." The prince jumps on a motorcycle and rides off into the night.

There was a knock on the door. Lois went to open it. "Hey Lois." Cleveland said. "Can Peter come to the clam with us?" Peter was over in a flash. "I'm up for it." Lois sighed. "Oh, all right. But whilst you're out, can you guys look for Brian and Stewie? Call me when you find them." "No problem, Lois." said Joe. "We'll find them. Come on guys." Peter left with the guys.

Lois sighed and went over to the tv and changed the channel.

_We now return to "Tommy, I slept with your wife. What."_

A man is sitting on the couch and a another man comes in. "Hey, tom. I slept with your wife." he said.

"What?!" Tom growled.

Brian and Stewie were still heading home. It was a long walk. "Oh, Brian. I'm getting tired. Why don't we rest for a minute." Stewie said. Brian looked ahead to see the clam in view. "Okay." he said. "We'll make a stop at the clam and rest."

Stewie sighed. "Okay." Brian and Stewie entered the clam. "Hey, Brian." Horace greeted. "Oh, hey Horace." Brian said. "The usual?" Horace asked. "Yes, please. But give it a second. I've got to go to the men's room." Brian headed to the bathrooms. Stewie followed.

Brian went into a stall and closed it. Stewie waited outside it. He slowly looked under it at Brian's butt. Brian didn't notice him looking and when he opened the door, it knocked Stewie back. "Oh, Sorry kid." Brian said quickly. "What were you doing there anyways?" Stewie's face grew a little red. "Oh, nothing really." he said.

Brian shrugged and went to wash his hands. Stewie sighed, a little embarrissed. Then he felt something and looked down. 'Oh, great. My weewee has been stricken with Rigor Mortis again.' he grew a little more embarrissed. 'God I hope Brian doesn't notice.'

"You coming?" Brian asked. "Huh? Oh, yes. Wait up." Stewie said. Brian took a seat in a booth and Stewie crawled up next to him. Horace came over with a couple of Martinis. "Thanks Horace." Brian said. Stewie reached for one. "Hey, kid. You can't drink. You're an infant." Brian stopped him. Stewie rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. What could it hurt?" He asked leaning on Brian. Brian sighed in defeat. "Oh, okay. Just one glass. All right?" he said. Stewie nodded.

Just then Peter and the gang walked in and took a seat in a booth next to Stewie and Brian not noticing they were there. "Okay, guys. I've got us all set. I'll buy us a few rounds then we'll head over to the ping pong table." Peter said pulling out his wallet. Brian heard him. "Peter?" he asked.

Peter looked back. "Brian? Where've you been pal? Lois had been worried sick about you guys." Brian sighed. "We had a little accident on the way home that slowed us down. I came here to rest and slam a couple Martini's and head the rest of the way home."

"Why don't you stay and play ping pong with us?" Quagmire asked. "I'd love to but I got to get Stewie home." Brian said. "What?" Stewie said. "Brian, I'm not leaving your side." "Kid, it's getting close to your bedtime." Brian said. "I don't bloody care." Stewie said. "I want to stay with you." "Brian, don't worry about it. We'll call Lois and let her know you guys are with us and that you're fine." Joe said. Brian sighed. "Okay."

"They're okay?" Lois asked over the phone. "They're fine, Lois. Don't worry about it. We'll be back in a couple hours." Peter said into the phone. He hung up. "Well, I think we're set guys." Peter said and he and the others headed to the ping pong table. "Brian, help me up." Stewie said. Brian helped Stewie onto the table. They picked up their paddles and the ball was sent in and the game got underway.

Stewie slammed down on the low balls and jumped for the high ones. "I say, this is exhilerating. This is even better than that time I played Basketball with Rupert and the local teddy bears." Stewie said.

We see Stewie dribbling the ball and trying to leap for the hoop. We see Rupert move and help him get it in. "Yes!" Stewie said. "Team Rupert has done it again." The other Teddy bears frown and look down in defeat.

Stewie continued to slam the ball. Joe slammed it back a little too hard and it hit Stewie Sharply in the face. Stewie almost fell backwards, but Brian prevented it from occuring. "Joe, for god's sake go easy." Brian said a little heated. "Kid, you all right?" he asked Stewie. "I think so. Thanks for the concern." Stewie said smiling. "Ow." He said rubbing the spot that was hit. "That hurt."

"You okay, Stewie?" Peter asked. "I'm fine fat man! Are we playing or what?" Stewie snapped. Peter shrugged. They started to play again. They continued for a while. Joe didn't hit the balls too hard again, Brian made sure of that. "Well, I think we best call it a night boys." Peter said. They headed out. Stewie sighed. "You did great in there Brian." he said. "You did too buddy." Brian returned. Stewie felt a warm feeling rise within him. He smiled and got in the car with Peter and Brian. As Peter started the car and drove home, Stewie sighed and leaned against Brian and fell asleep. Brian looked over at him and smiled softly. He gave Stewie an affectionate lick on the check which was bruised slightly from the hard ball.

He hugged Stewie closer to his being as they headed home. "Sleep tight, buddy." he whispered as the car headed out into the night, back to the Griffin's house.

-----------------------

Well, There's chapter 2. I still can't believe I got so many reviews on the first chapter alone. I didn't know I was THAT good. But... u Thanks for the support. I really appreciate it. Again, I'm sorry for the REALLY long wait.

R&R


End file.
